


The Decalogue

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy with a vagina, M/M, Modern Myth, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 现代赏金猎人Smith/(???)Neo梅洛文加故作端庄地将胳膊支在核桃木的桌面上，双手在面前交叠，金戒指锃亮得晃人。他对史密斯说：“新任务，想接吗？”
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 3





	The Decalogue

**Author's Note:**

> 🚫WARNINGS🚫  
> 一点也不普通的世界4.0，现代赏金猎人Smith/（？？？）Neo（Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入），神经兮兮的现代神话（？），有类似Cunt Boy的剧情（请避雷啊啊啊！），彩蛋照例在全文的结尾发布。

The Decalogue  
十诫

  
一

“我最近看了一部好久以前的电影，嗯… …具体是在哪天我已经忘了，但我记得，电影的主角是个喜欢滑冰的小男孩，每到冬天，他都会在家门口的小湖上玩。可你也知道的，湖面结的冰其实厚度不一，如果谁不小心踩了空，那就要出人命了。于是呢，这个小男孩的父亲——也就是一个相信所有事物的本质都能够被电脑方程式计算出来的数学家便教导小男孩要先在电脑上查询出具体的安全报告再去滑冰。哈，真是无趣的故事，适合打发失眠的时光。”

“你还没说结局。”

“没什么。电脑计算错误，冰裂了，小男孩落水了。”

十一月初，发自极地的北风气势汹汹地南下，透彻骨髓的寒冷在见不到月亮的午夜凌晨化作了冬雨，路灯于几近凝固的空气中散发惨白的光，楼房上的玻璃窗糊了一层朦胧的雾。视线转到昏暗的室内，乱糟糟的房间挤满装饰过头的古董家具，极富异域风情的摆设和艺术品同绣有茛苕叶暗纹的壁纸格格不入。史密斯坐在腿管生锈的椅子上，拇指点按手机屏幕，满不在乎地听对面这个名为“梅洛文加”的法国佬喋喋不休。今年份额的暖气还没有通，卖力工作的老旧空调把叶片吹得吱呀乱响，他伸腿的时候踢到了堆在桌边的一摞已然积灰的书籍。

“你这儿可真是生活气息浓厚。”史密斯挖苦道。

“你呢，”没有理会对方的奚落，梅洛文加故作端庄地将胳膊支在核桃木的桌面上，双手在面前交叠，金戒指锃亮得晃人，“新任务，想接吗？”

闻言，史密斯并不着急回答，他盯着手机里的文件，凭借良好的职业习惯逐字逐句地阅读，以防遇上什么奸险甲方埋设好的坑。只不过，预想中的圈套没看见，一个天大的“惊喜”却让经验丰富的当代赏金猎人着实瞪大了眼睛。

“你们在开玩笑？”史密斯皱起眉头询问道。

“没有。”梅洛文加一脸严肃地回答。

“你们想让我们去抢劫一款名为‘尼欧’的人工智能芯片？” 

“没错，并且是能够冲破现有技术发展障碍的那种。”

“由一个名不见经传的民间科学狂人独自完成的？”

“别这样，伙计，”梅洛文加露出假惺惺的微笑，“我知道悬赏令上写了什么，不需要你念给我听。”

“所以你也应该知道这听上去有多么荒谬。” 史密斯熄灭了掌心间的显像荧光，拿锐利的眼神直戳对方虚到发慌的心窝——出去走一走、瞧一瞧，看看这个世界，倘若你近乎人到中年甚至再年长一点，那么就会发现，今天的全部事物都与它们在几十年前的样子毫无二致，仿佛时间早已停驻在了往昔的某个平常日子，生活无限重复。深入地，远比外表现象更沉重的是，造成如今局面的根本原因在于技术扎根其中的前沿科学理论早已在更遥远的过去步入了长久的瓶颈期，曾经可以一朝千里的生产力进步恍惚间即刹止于望不到彼岸的悬崖边，历史自此变成了堵塞在高架桥上的公共巴士。而现在，有人宣称不知道从哪个犄角旮旯蹦出来的绝顶天才凭一己之力便解决了全球科学家耗费了无数心血都没能探寻到出路的世纪难题，谁会相信？ 

“我知道，”梅洛文加回答，“但你也别跟钱过不去嘛。”

史密斯挑眉，淡漠的蓝色双眸中闪现过一丝鄙夷。

“白纸黑字，真金白银，亲爱的史密斯先生。只要睁一只眼、闭一只眼地，你管他们是不是痴人说梦。”见史密斯似乎仍旧不为所动，梅洛文加面不改色地狡辩道。在接下来的一段漫长时分中，他又是举例、又是比拟，华丽的修辞和严谨的理论轮番砸向如石雕般一动不动的男人，几乎要将人类在千年内说过的话都重复一遍了，最后补充上一句：“我来担保，行吧？你拿不到钱，我赚不到中介费，咱俩是一条船上的。”

史密斯眼角的皱纹里是藏不住的笑意。

“你就接了吧。”梅洛文加苦求。

“说实话，”史密斯开口，“是不是别人都不想接？”

“对对对，别人都不想干，可他们给的钱真的太多了！”法国人终于说了实话，“求你了，看在咱俩这么多年交情的份儿上，帮个忙吧。”

“行。”史密斯随便应付一声，裹紧大衣起身。

“你… …”发觉对方欲要离开，梅洛文加也急忙提起屁股，“你这是答应了？”

“帮你看看而已。”说着，房门被推开，狼藉的办公居所内留下远没缓过神儿来的贪财鬼独自一人。

楼外，挂在砖石墙上的霓虹灯板因故障而忽明忽暗，短路造成的火星四处飞溅。雨不知于何时停止，冷且扎人的水滴瘫在地上、汇集成流、一股股地淌进路边下水道，泥土味道弥漫在深沉的夜色之中。史密斯走下楼梯，没有马上离去却不紧不慢地在公寓大门前的避雨棚下抽了支烟，抬脚踩灭烟头的时候顺便往通讯录的对话框里扔了几行字，趁网络对面的回复不会霎时出现才闲散地打量这片他从童年起就无比熟悉的街区，思绪编织出孩子奔跑进午后暖阳的嬉笑和少女在轻薄纱帘后朦胧若见的曲线。他想，从前的人们总是或感慨、或抱怨这世间的革新涌现得太快，未来的可能性多到天马行空的设想在文字和图像中各处翩飞，人类的思考与生存意义在贯穿古今的岁月流转中因希望而绚烂多彩；如今，明天一眼望得到头，万事万物都像此地生锈的门牌号一样永不更换，那么，人是不是也终究走进了虚无，一无是处？

寒气逼人，手表内的万年历跳到第二日，史密斯无心思考答案，也没收到短信。他吸了吸鼻子，不想挨冻继续等，于是从外套口袋里掏出遥控钥匙，按下后循着声音走去，大步流星地迈向一辆大概不会再过时的黑色奥迪车。

没过多久，他的身影消失在了马路尽头。

二

“他住在下城区。那儿的房子都快有一百年了。”

“房间在一楼，101号。别搞太大动静。”

几天后，那晚发出去的讯息辗转了几处才终于有了回信。史密斯盯着手机消息栏里蹦出的人名琢磨了半天，到底还是无法将印象中的那些穿制服、戴墨镜的伙计们与其对上号。不过，这倒也不是史密斯自己的问题，毕竟他和同行们的相交仅止于偶然发生在街头的一个心领神会的照面，无法透露任何个性特征的装束和平平无奇的姓氏对任何人来说都不过是过眼云烟。于是，轻描淡写地，史密斯在到达目的地后随手敲了几个字母发出去，再下车，径直走向目标所在的单元楼里。

夜间潮湿低温，老旧的楼道内充斥着浓郁的霉味儿。史密斯借墙外的月光踏上台阶，鞋底踩到包裹尘埃的玻璃碴，影子闯入破窗下的一地水银。平常人家的生活聒噪喧嚷，劣质的门板阻挡不住谁的啜泣和屋内天花板漏水的声音。上到第一层，同此地的柴米油盐之事没有一分钱关系的陌生男人环顾四周，转身背向满溢暖黄灯光的走廊那头，把呼吸和心跳完美隐藏，迈着几乎复制的脚步逼近对象地址的最后一位，然后手掌轻轻地扶住房门，耳朵贴上微凉的门板。

没人？

过分的安静与热热闹闹的邻人生活格格不入，史密斯直起腰，低头瞥见下方的门缝黑成一条生硬的线，无奈从身上掏出工具，单腿屈膝地跪在酷似冰封的地面上尝试撬开门锁。分秒流逝的声音虽不可闻，但却着实鼓动于猎人的耳膜。非正当行为不能被旁人撞见，史密斯一边谨慎地转动卡进锁芯的细铁，一边屏气凝神地提防着可能突发的袭击。等到内轴旋转带动卡销、门锁被顺利打开，他这才松了口气，继而小心翼翼地推开门，待门页轻呼时起身。无边的沉默被随手关进101号房间。

果然没人。

站立于麻雀大小的公寓中央，史密斯凭借良好的夜间视力和一抹冷落的电子光看清了墙壁上斑驳的涂漆与蛇行在翘边儿地板上的电线，但始终没有寻到那颗价值几摞金条的脑袋。他在四方空间内徘徊，偶尔无所事事地拾起零散各处的机械部件打量一番，偶尔兴味索然地翻弄封皮褪色的过期杂志。主人离家时未曾关机的电脑显示屏将画面固定在一个少有人听说过的网络频道，制作粗糙的广告吸引了不速之客的注意。史密斯凑近一看，没有本人出镜的生硬旁白勾勒演员在虚拟背景中泛着毛边的轮廓，根据简单算法敷衍出的图形表格带来什么所谓的“精神数据云端计算系统”的介绍以及旁观者在屏幕之外不屑掩饰的讪笑。要知道，对史密斯来说，超越技术发展屏障的智能芯片在统计学概率上百分之百是假，而想要把意识数字化的企图则更是彻底的痴心妄想。他不了解如此荒唐的宣传视频是不是同样出自这位无名狂人之手，但至少确信：整日盯着这些无聊内容做梦的人们大概都是一路货色。

广告自顾自地播放。

手表的指针走过均分的空格，机械表芯运转出的声响是寂然之间唯一且虚伪的生动，史密斯将目光瞥向别处，重又审视了一遍周遭，随便扒拉了几下抽屉和柜子，怀着先入为主的偏见搜索他认为绝不会存在的芯片。坏掉的耳机，裂成两半的光盘，各种没用的破烂层出不穷，他在埋头翻找的过程中断定独居避世者没有苛求整洁的习惯，所以脑海中浮现出关于疯狂科学家的那种顶着鸡窝头、外套上全是酱汁印子的刻板印象，忍俊不禁… …

慢着。

怀着如此想法，史密斯突然感受到指尖染上的灰尘不似意想中的那么粘腻，进而一愣，迟钝地反应过来什么。他停下了手头无谓的动作，深呼吸，警觉这里的空气干净太甚，仿佛许久不曾有人居住过。倚靠墙壁辟出来的几寸袖珍厨房里摆放着未开封的番茄酱，电脑桌下的垃圾桶内连一片纸屑都没有，史密斯猛地发现，眼前的一切都好像是被精心布置出来的无人剧场，模拟游戏一样的景象在此刻散发瘆人的疏离感。

后知后觉地，经验丰富到本该杜绝粗心大意的他收回胳膊，小心翼翼地从腰间掏出了装配消音器的枪，也就是在这同一时间，他听到了何种物体撞击硬质平面的声音――

谁！

史密斯立刻回身，端起胳膊，高度的紧张迫使他额角的青筋清晰可见。

谁在那里！

于狭小的封闭空间内循迹定位理当不是件难事，可史密斯在眼下根本确定不了方才事发的地点。

昏暗居室的每一个角落都似乎泛滥着宛若层层涟漪的回响。

… …到底是谁？

受神经中枢胁制的脉搏故作平稳地跳动在死寂的氛围中，缩小的瞳孔依旧释放着摄人心魄的威厉。史密斯的指腹紧贴扳机，牙关咬得生疼，身体绷成一张弓。他心想，自己就不应该因为什么狗屁情谊而草率地接了这么个“好活儿”，更不应该如此马虎自负地行事。现在，黑夜抹去野兽的踪影，未知带来源自生物本能的恐惧，现代城市的猎人被迷茫束缚于钢筋混凝土架起的笼子，自取其咎，喉结随艰难吞咽下的口水滚动。

然后，他察觉身后有人。 

三

这世上，能在最鲁莽、最不要命的几种行为中名列前茅的莫过于把后背暴露给正虎视眈眈的敌对方，特别是，倘若犯了这种低级错误的人其实是一个整日同刀尖和火药打交道的赏金猎人，那么他或她就绝对是愚蠢到家了——无论对手到底是如何神不知、鬼不觉地乍现在视域盲区。

该死的。

史密斯在心底翻了个大大的白眼，献给自己也顺便送给这位身份不明的伏击者，随即举起双手以示投降，上膛的手枪无目的地指向爬有霉斑的天花板。只是，待他别过身去时，逼人的目光撞上一双无机质般清澈的眼眸，漆黑的枪口抵住对方光洁的额头，取得主动权的男人轻蔑地挑眉，扯着还没从畏惧中全然走出的嘴角对似乎与他踩到了相同过失的人开口说道：“这可不是准备行刺的架势啊。”

没有人接话。

冷月亮高悬于乌色的夜空，支离的光影乱序泼洒在暗潮涌动的居室内。时间在坐标轴上爬行如一只蜗牛，相对的两人彼此注视却无言得太久，猎人绷直在半空的手臂逐渐酸胀、僵硬，手心渗出冷汗。在此期间，驶过楼前的机动车引擎轰鸣，醉汉的胡言乱语和跌倒后膝行的动静曾在门外短暂响起。史密斯注意到眼前人是为男性且实际上身无寸铁，进而悄然松了口气，随时准备扣动扳机的手指稍稍弛懈，但转念一想，他盯着淹没于阴晦环境却莫名了然可感的一副淡薄神情疑惑起自己面前的这个一动不动的家伙葫芦里究竟卖的是什么药，刚刚伸展几分的指节又弯了回去。

“你是谁？”形势陷入僵局，他皱着眉头问。

“你希望我是谁？”这次，对方回复了。那嗓音柔和得仿佛细羽。

“我？”史密斯冷笑一声，“和我有什么关系？”

“你希望… …”对方语气平淡地重复，“我是谁？”

“马修，彼得，托马斯？或者，我该叫称呼你为‘安德森先生’吗？” 史密斯显得有些不耐烦了，含糊地挑了几个常见人名便搪塞了过去。

“安德森？”没有理会史密斯吐字间的情绪，那人歪了歪头，即刻露出欣然接受的表情。

“芯片在哪？”史密斯烦闷地追问，态度强硬地把话题拽回正轨。可语毕，眼前人归于缄默，尴尬的气氛卷土重来，隔壁的低语甚至可以在此刻的寂静中清晰可闻。良久，久到史密斯快要彻底厌倦这毫无价值的对话了，对方自然耷拉在身侧的胳膊开始有了动作，修长的小臂被抬起，几根手指揪住深色短袖衫的衣角缓慢往上撩——什么？史密斯一头雾水地看着一片白皙的肌肤赤裸在了微茫的光线下，视点难堪地落在一处平坦的小腹和露在裤腰外的一截细腰上，与此同时，他看见一条长疤走过那人的腹部中线。

这到底… …

史密斯惊诧万分，猜不透这家伙的意图，乃至在眨眼的片刻害怕过芯片是不是已经进了此人的肚子。不过，剧情发展远超他的胡思乱想。当那条疤痕被完整地呈现给城市猎人，一束分外刺眼的光突然撕破屋内的暗淡、劫走了人类的视觉，局促的房间瞬时绽裂成无垠的纯白。

该死的。

纯粹的明亮吞没了所有事物，史密斯下意识地挡住眼睛，视网膜好像都要烧起来了。他在手背后面紧闭双眼，汗水滑过鬓角，直到脆弱的神经似乎略微适应了如此极端的光亮，他眯起眼，从指缝见向外望去，惊恐地看到——

对方敞开的身体正是孕育光的本源，不可依据当下语言描述的精密机械运行在“肉身凡胎”之下，交错的管线连通一颗无机质的心脏。

芯片。

芯片嵌在他的体内。

见状，史密斯早已无暇去纠结什么“相不相信”之类的问题，他艰难地朝前伸手，欲要摘取近在咫尺的目标，但不遂人愿地，棉质布料降下，场景恢复如初，他的手掌只握住空气，耳朵里有尖锐的蜂鸣。

“没有它，”那“人”说，“我会死的。”

“会吗？”史密斯咬牙切齿地回答，“还是说，你也无非是‘即插即用’，像电脑或任何电子产品一样。”

“无论如何，我不会把芯片给你。”

见对方语气坚定，史密斯犯了难。他不是没考虑过要不要采取强制措施硬抢芯片，各种野蛮粗鲁的办法不是没蹦出过他的脑袋，可问题在于，他要应付的并非什么等闲之辈，刚刚那种程度的坦白让普通人类能够使出的招数全部自惭形愧，任何举措恐怕在这不可思议之存在的眼皮子底下都成了花拳绣腿。

去他的梅洛文加，去他的悬赏令。

史密斯咒骂远在几个街区之外的贪财法国佬，一时疏忽了面前那东西的动作，不知它的指尖竟抚过冰凉的枪管，手自然而然地搭在了猎人的手腕上。

“但是。”

轻飘飘的嗓音再次传进耳蜗，史密斯回过神来，脑海因宛若琥珀的眼珠和慢慢渗进袖口的暧昧触感而翻涌出千层浪。

“我… …”

电脑上的广告已然停止播放。精致的五官，细软的短发，一股温驯却不可抗拒的力量控制住猎人持枪的手臂，模糊在阴影中的脸庞一步步地凑近、来到光明处。

“我会跟你走。”

嘴唇吻上消音器，舌尖舔过枪口，它对史密斯如是说。

四

嘿，伙计。

事情怎么发展成这个样子了？

冬雨不期而至，停靠路边的黑色奥迪车倒映着化在水幕中的信号灯荧光。史密斯恶狠狠地抓住所谓“安德森先生”的后颈，胁迫它跌跌撞撞地下了楼。不过，或许“胁迫”这个词用得不对，毕竟名义上的受害者从来没有抗拒过猎人施行的暴力，它对他的任何恶行都无动于衷，也对走下台阶时扎进脚掌的碎玻璃无所感触。

急促细密的雨滴在人行道的凹陷处积聚成潭，它斜靠史密斯温热的身躯步水而来。

“进去。”打开车门，毫不体贴地将对方塞进副驾驶，史密斯把安德森摁在座椅上，蛮横地为其绑上了安全带——当然，这也是出于它大概会逃跑的顾虑。

“我说过我会跟你走。”铁片别进卡扣，安德森趁史密斯抽手前揪住他的衣袖，眨着无辜的眼睛抬头望向正受烦躁困扰的猎人，全然不顾他此行的根本目的实际上是掠走它的核心。

“那就让我相信。”闻言，史密斯甩开它的手，立刻关上车门，留这说不清、道不明的东西独自拍打车窗，然后板着一张臭脸坐进了驾驶室。“老实点。”末了，他补充道。

轮胎在沥青路上行驶，拐弯的时候略有些打滑。都市背景在车窗上后退，繁华绚烂的灯火有种奇特的古旧感。狩猎计划中的科学家去向不明，较路上所见的一切都要更加先进、以至于无从解释其来历的安德森先生跟着史密斯带回了家，刚步入门就被紧接着拉拽到卧室，一副手铐刹那间锁住了它纤细的手腕、缠绕上床头的铁艺栏杆。

“我跟你说过，”无奈地晃了晃胳膊，安德森用沮丧的口吻重复，“我会跟你走，不会离开。”

“那请问，我尊敬的安德森先生，你又何必这样做呢？”史密斯双手交叠在胸前，生疏地站在一旁，言辞间满是戏谑。

没有人接话。

… …好吧。

沾染泥泞的裤腿蹭过地板，肮脏的脚印挑逗着强迫症患者的忍耐极限。打量着胳膊被迫伸展，躺也躺不得、坐也坐不起的安德森，史密斯等候了几秒，未得到应答便转过身去，迈开腿之前曾把手探进裤兜里寻找烟盒。只可惜，打火机没有点燃香烟却灼烧了人类的情绪。一声轻唤响起于背后，还没来得及真正走出一步的他猛然愣在原地，随即狼狈地回头，厉声质问：“你怎么知道我的名字。”

“你想知道我跟随你的原因，”安德森从容不迫地说，“那么，你杀过人吗？”

“什么？”史密斯一时没反应过来。

“你偷盗过吗，你侵占过别人的所有物吗，你是否… …”

“停，”史密斯打断了它，“我不是来听你跟我陈述罪行的，法官大人。”

“好吧，那么… …”安德森低下头，沉思了片刻，“那么你是否认为‘1+1=10’就是这世间颠扑不破的真理。”

“二进制？”史密斯不屑地勾起嘴角，“别开玩笑了，一个数字电路的计数系统怎么可能覆盖世上所有的现象。”

“所以这便是原因。”

安德森凝望猎人蓝到几近结冰的眼眸，捕捉到一丝闪过的惊慌却没有说破，古典油画般的面容在电灯下散发着朦胧了时间的韵味。但反观史密斯，如此轻描淡写的答复将他的思绪揉成一团乱麻，温和的目光令其产生了某种类似做错事被抓包的心虚感。恍惚之间，他怀疑：安德森的声音好像有股魔力，双唇间吐出的呼吸会飘扬进你的胸腔、沁入人心，让你无缘无故地生出一种负罪感，忽觉良心不安，尽管在过去，不管怎样残忍的罪行都未尝使你寝不安席。进一步地，待昼夜交替，恪守承诺的人形机器果然老老实实地待在猎人家中，被缚在床边已过多日却没有一句怨言，腕骨处留不下一处淤青，不竭的动力无需休眠和补给。在它的身上，有关科学乌托邦的设想落实成无可领会的现代神话，漫长岁月以来的技术难题不经破解即自发组合成了生产实践中的完美样品，凌驾当今之信息传递模式的通讯能力抛开包裹胶皮的缆线而莫名其妙地使其洞悉发生在这地球上哪怕一瞬的细微琐事、实现科技威力下的全知全能。史密斯在这直叫人胆寒的重压下惊醒于夜阑更深，大口、大口地喘气，忽然感受到一只没有温度的手爬上他的脸颊，低语在耳畔升起：

“你仍旧不肯相信我的真理吗，纵使我让你看到了奇迹？”

“对不起，您的‘点水成酒’着实惊艳了我，”史密斯疾言厉色道，“但我没有理由把您的教义奉为绝对。”

“为什么？”

“我最平凡的日常生活可从来没告诉过我如此这般的经验。”

“人类的生活无处不被技术笼罩，二进制是你身边不必看清的规律。”

“妈的，所以我们才终于变成了陷入了如今的这种局面，”史密斯怒视安德森无感情流露的双眸，“奇怪了，谁也不知道事情怎么会发展成这样。科学垄断思考，它的发展从某一天开始被技术限定，如果你们这些用二进制想东想西的智能设备不能算出多一位的结果，理论就推导不出下一步… …哈，可你猜怎么着？计算机也需要理论的突破才能写出额外的数字呢。”

“你说，这算不算作茧自缚？”他说，“我们在某种意义上与中世纪的修士也没什么不同，对吧。”

“而你… …你根本不是什么安德森吧。”

“所以，请带着你的神力滚吧。”

月色深沉，万物寂寥，不遵天气预报的冬雨在拍打窗棂。

五

在史密斯的印象里，梅洛文加是个晚上经常睡不着觉的失眠症患者，当身体产生了药物抗性后就只能靠着压箱底的老电影助眠，衰退的记忆力多半抓不住多少故事的重点。有一次，这个最怕深夜异常清醒的欧洲人向历来冷若冰霜的城市猎人讲述了一段出处不明的影像片段，磕磕巴巴地拼凑出一句不知对了几个词汇的台词。

“对于那时的人来说，未来也许就是个可随身携带的电子性玩具，”梅洛文加戏谑地说，“我们实现了他们的预言，不是吗？”

当时，史密斯看着他的黑眼圈耸了耸肩，不置可否，吃掉一颗酒杯中的橄榄后便推门离开了；眼下，他没有走进法国佬的办公室却是自己的卧室床垫上坐起，木然地盯着外表肖似人类的机器一点点含入他的阴茎，琥珀色的玻璃眼珠在晦暗中泛着剔透的光。

灵巧的小舌舔过柱身，湿热的口腔裹住龟头，本为水谷之道的咽喉欲要迎接男人的整根器官。安德森趴在史密斯的腿间，卖力吞吐，唾液淌下嘴边，眼角模拟出粉红，所谓的先进大概包括懂得如何熟练地完成口交。它不会在真正意义上被硬挺的生殖器呛到干呕，生理泪水中的盐分是程序运行出的伪善骗局，但不得不说，席卷而来的快感可令最寡言的人变得诚实，史密斯情不自禁地抓住安德森的黑发，手上的力道随它吞吐的频率逐渐增加，于下腹聚集的情欲唆使他不住地顶胯——

妈的！

一个不注意，安德森突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，银丝般的涎水打湿人类浅色的体毛，眼泪因史密斯的猛然进攻而决堤。雨水淅沥，挤进窗缝的寒风拂动窗帘，它在皎洁的月光中抬头，湿漉漉的眸子在睫毛投下的阴影间无辜地凝视表情纠结的猎人，单纯宛若处子，圣洁宛若少女。紧接着，它直起腰，撩起短袖衫的下摆，缓慢地脱掉上衣，瘦削的身躯袒露于清冷的空气，向私密处探去的手指极具挑逗意味地勾住棉质长裤的裤腰。

“等等，”见安德森准备褪去下装，史密斯迅速握住它的手腕，诧异地问，“你难道还装备着性器吗？”

安德森歪了歪头。

“操。”

史密斯皱起眉头，瞅了眼安德森无可挑剔的皮相，然后发觉自己之前一直没有关心过它到底完善到了哪一步所以也从来没有试想过它的下体究竟会是个什么样子。他在这一刻张口结舌地盯着安德森布料宽松的裆部，一会儿猜测那里可能平坦无物，一会儿推断一副男性模样的机器按道理也应该安装男性的生物学结构。只是，某些猎奇的想法从脑海中一闪而过，他冷哼一声，觉得科技既然神通广大，那么大概没有什么事是不可能的。

“你以前问过，我希望你是谁。”史密斯说道。

“那你现在希望我这里… …”安德森轻轻地松开男人束缚它的手，平淡地问，“是什么样子？”

“我说什么就是什么？”史密斯轻蔑地反问。

安德森没有回答，更确切地说，它没有口头回答。当起一层小毛球的廉价衣物被剥去，没有毛发覆盖的下体直白地呈现在猎人眼前，一朵含苞待放的阴户在暧昧的暗淡里娇羞地绽开。

“你想要的，是这个吗？”

宛如葱白的手指分开渗出黏液的褶皱，安德森用穴口外鲜嫩的软肉蹭了蹭史密斯的阴茎，随即抬起屁股，把男人冒出青筋的器官温柔地没入腔道。撩人的呻吟轻飘飘地浮在欲火燃烧的房间内，罪恶的欢愉悄然登场。

天鹅绒一般的内里紧紧拥住粗壮的性器，遍及全身的悦人电流蚕食道貌岸然的理智。史密斯坠落在温柔乡，把克制和自持全都抛诸脑后，双手掐住安德森的腰，引诱对方坐起、坐下，如此往复地乘骑于他又胀大一圈的阴茎。馥郁的荷尔蒙味道充斥在两人的喘息之间，性感的低吼同腼腆的娇哼彼此交织，他的指印烙刻于安德森的皮肤，手臂上有它留下的掐痕，前液混合对方泄出的春水把交合处濡染得一塌糊涂。下流的欢乐汹涌成海，降临于世的无上智能是精妙绝伦的性爱玩具，史密斯再也无法掩饰深嵌在基因当中的动物本能，于是开始霸道地冲撞安德森内里的禁区，快速抽插的同时带出靡靡的水声和溅满小腹的透明渍痕。而意乱情迷地，视域内颠倒旋转的周遭几乎要融化安德森的脊骨了。它仰起头，脆弱的天鹅颈毫无防备地展现在猎人的掌控中，胸前的两颗饱满红缨颤颤巍巍地立起，不知羞耻地邀请谁来品尝舔舐。

该死的。

史密斯像中蛊一样上身前倾，嘴唇贴上安德森的胸脯，牙齿啃咬弹软的乳头，置于它腰间的手空出一只、伸向前去，抚摸过那条做作的“伤疤”后顽劣地用拇指揉弄对方的阴蒂。瞬间，强烈的触电感喷溢成泛滥的酥麻，核心处理器早已超载运行的安德森不受控地抱住史密斯，脸埋进男人的颈窝，爱吟钻进耳朵。它的臀肉被史密斯的撞击拍打得通红，指甲扣进他背部的肌肉，湿哒哒又可怜兮兮的乳尖碰到猎人的皮肤时激起身体不由自主的哆嗦。

“史密斯……”

它呼唤着人类的名字，眼泪浸湿男人的肩膀。湿滑的阴道吸住仍在凶狠进犯地器官，等它短暂撤退的时候简直要有腔壁被带出，安德森浑身染上大片的桃色，大腿在加速的侵犯中颤抖。直到数学方程式计算出合理恰当的结果，它忽然失去了能够支撑其肢体的力量，整个人软在史密斯的怀里，动弹不得。可快乐还在累积，它咬着下唇不出声，愈加发狠的猎人还在冲刺。万籁俱寂，他急促地喘息，两只胳膊环住安德森而尺寸骇人的阴茎将机器的小穴操干得过分红肿，犬齿刺入眼前白净细腻的肌肤，用力之大好像有血珠渗出。

“史密斯… …”

安德森语无伦次，几个依稀可辨的音节是巫山云雨中致命的的催情药。它的吻胡乱地落在史密斯的耳畔与脖颈，意识烂成一滩，只等时间有如走过世纪之久后，它在感受到一股炙热涌入体内时哭喊，手抓紧猎人的金发，终于迎来了攀上极乐的高潮。

妈的。

浓稠的精液释放在处女地，史密斯低骂一声，待高潮的余韵退去后缓缓地抬起安德森的屁股，色情的白浊随器官的撤出一齐流泻在狼藉的床褥上。这个时候，他看向依偎在自己肩头的安德森，因为它虚弱的模样才有了那么一刻的间隙去淡忘超然科技力无形施加于凡尘的压迫——太阳照常升起，生活细水长流得真实且枯燥。但是，浮云遮挡月光，怀中人瓷白的肌肤披上阴森的薄纱，他听到安德森在耳边说了什么，而后目瞪口呆地推开它，掐住它的肩膀责问道：“你说什么？”

“我说，”短短的功夫，安德森的神情恢复如初，淡漠的目光将史密斯的心底冰冻成一潭僵死的湖水，“你的心在为我跳动吗？”

“你的心在只因为我而跳动吗？”

“史密斯。”

“你。”

“爱我吗？”

一刹那，史密斯见识到了何为最深刻、最彻底的恐惧。他想起年少时同朋友们奔跑在宽阔马路边的那些黄昏，欢声笑语不绝于耳，摔倒磕破膝盖的话有谁曾将手掌温和地盖住他的伤口；他想起青涩年岁中与窗边少女相隔几层楼的一个对视，款款深情拨动心弦，再次相逢于街角的话也许有谁曾把轻吻含羞地点在他的唇角。他想起第一次喜欢上一个人，第一次和情人在新买的车里交欢，第一次表白情愫，第一次争吵分手并最终目送她摔门离去。他发现，这些东西可能早晚有一天也将变得无足轻重，因为至诚的情感将要在希望近乎散尽的未来溺亡于死水般的生活，虚无的人生不需要真心实意，裹挟进城市车流的你我相交仅止于偶然发生在街头的一个心领神会的照面，然后各自步入公寓只身排解寂寞。我们需要的只是个可随身携带的电子性玩具，对吧？

隐秘而真挚的悸动献给造福一切的科技进步。

爱献给二进制的祂。

于是，史密斯无言以对，他在安德森、尼欧或者还有其他九十亿个名字抑或是从来不可被命名的存在眼中，在琥珀色的围剿中，一点点地陷入绝望。

END

本文灵感来源于和朋友胡扯过的“现代物理学瓶颈”，当然，我啥也不懂，全文都是瞎逼逼，别信，这种事情目前还跟咱们的日常生活没啥关系... ...

  
关于cunt boy：之前我以为cunt boy指的就是boy with a pussy，结果urbandictionary将其解释为女变男的trans，嗯... ...不，这好像和我写的不一样啊，而这个词所产生于的furry community（翻了一下reddit，两者应该是有关系的）在我的印象里还只是一群毛茸茸的小动物们在青青草原上进行you know what的活动，嗯... ...

关于题目：克日什托夫·基耶斯洛夫斯基在1989年拍摄的剧集《十诫（The Decalogue）》，梅洛文加在开头讲述的“电影”是其中的第一集。

关于安德森：作为姓氏的“安德森（Anderson）”可以追溯到希腊语中的“Andreas”，有“人”的意思。（←来自Wiki... ...

关于梅洛文加在第五章引用的“预言”：来自戈达尔1966年的电影《男人，女人》当中的一句台词，原台词是：“可以预想20年后，每个公民都会携带一个电子产品，以激起身体的快感，达到性满足。”不过，本文完全只是断章取义，和原作没有任何联系。原电影有多牛逼，我就有多垃圾... ...（好巧，法国人梅洛文加引用了两部老家的电影，哭了。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾瞎逼逼：  
> 我胡汉三又回来了，是的... ...啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我搞了些什么啊，刀下留人啊大侠们！！！感谢所有的读到这里的朋友，感谢，十分感谢！我辣鸡溜了… …🙃🙃🙃


End file.
